Idiot's Guide to Catch and Train Soul Reapers
by Aiko-love-Anime
Summary: Ever wanted to catch your very own Soul Reaper, but didn't know how? Well, here is the guide to just that. Inside you will learn everything you will need to know to catch and train your very own soul reapers.
1. Chapter 1

Yo, Aiko-love-Anime here! Randomly thought this one up. Got any ideas? Tell me, thanks!

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!**

~ Aiko-love-Anime

**Chapter 1- How to Get Started**

**All You Need To Know**

**What is a Soul Reaper?**

A soul reaper is one who governs the flow of souls between the human world and the afterlife. They also fight to protect these souls along with the humans of the world from hollows, souls that have fallen and are forced to eat souls to replace the eternal emptiness .

**Why Catch and Train a Soul Reaper?**

There are several reasons to catch and train a soul reaper:

1.) Soul reapers offer protection from hollows, menos, and espadas.

2.) Soul repers will guide you to the afterlife when you die.

3.) It's hard to be bullied when kids get the crap kicked out of them by "nothing" when they intend to hurt you.

4.) Soul reapers are almost as awesome as ninjas! Almost.

5.) Some soul reapers will become your best friends.

6.) Soul reapers are "pack beings" meaning, they are better with more.

7.) Some soul reapers can heal you.

8.) Just being able to say you have your own soul reaper makes you cool.

9.) There are several different kinds, so you can pick one or more that suits you.

10.) You can do epic Soul Reaper Battles with your friends.

**How do I start?**

To start you must find, catch, and train your first soul reaper. As you are just starting out, the suggested soul reaper level is Beginner Reapers.

**What is a Beginner Reaper?**

A Beginner Reaper is the lowest level of reaper possible. These reapers are fairly easy to locate, capture, and train. However, they are quite weak.

**How do I Catch my first Soul Reaper?**

After locating a soul reaper, you must challenge your soul reaper to a Trainer's Mastering.

**What is a Trainer's Mastering(TM) ?**

A Trainer's Mastering is the first step in catching a soul reaper. A Trainer's Mastering is initiated when a trainer calls out, "Trainer's Mastering, Commence!" Once the TM has commenced, the trainer must battle the soul reaper on his own, or using one of his already mastered soul reapers. A soul reaper is officialy caught when a Shinigami's Collar is wrapped around their neck successfully.

**What is a Shinigami's Collar?**

A Shinigami's Collar is like a contract. It binds the soul reaper to its trainer. Shingami's Collars can only be removed by the trainer.

**How It Comes Together**

Let's give an example of a proper Trainer's Mastering:

1.) Trainer Mimi finds a wild Hanataro Yamada.

2.) She calls out "Trainer's Mastering, Commence!"

3.) Trainer Mimi attacks the Hanataro with a tree branch.

4.) Hanataro is knocked unconscious.

5.) Trainer Mimi straps a Shinigami's Collar around his neck.

6.) Hanataro Yamada is caught!

7.) Hanataro now belongs to his trainer Mimi.

**The Dos and Don'ts of Mastering Your Soul Reapers**

**Don'ts**

1.) Don't go after a soul reaper higher than your trainer's level.

2.) Do not provoke high level soul reapers.

3.) Do not bait weak soul reapers to catch strong ones.

4.) Do not taunt your soul reaper, we are not liable for what happens if you do not abide to this rule.

5.) Don't fall in love with your soul reaper.

6.) Don't give your soul reaper sake, or any alcohol for that matter.

7.) Do not take on more than one soul reaper at a time.

8.) Do not attack a bonded soul reaper.

9.) Do not try to seperate a bonded pair of soul reapers.

10.) Don't take on a Hollow, Menos, Arrancar, or Espada, until you are a Top Reaper Master.

11.) Do not try to pass your soul reaper off as a ninja, trust me it won't work.

12.) Don't go after a Kenpachi as your first soul reaper, I don't care how cool you think your being. Your gonna die.

**Dos**

1.) Do feed your soul reapers for pete's sake!

2.) Do protect your soul reaper.

3.) Do respect your soul reaper.

4.) Do release your soul reaper if it ever bonds with another; trained or wild.

5.) Do trust in your soul reaper.

6.) Do work hard to train your soul reaper.

7.) Do encourage progress.

8.) Do provide basic needs for your soul reaper.

9.) Do check Shinigami's Collars regularly for damage.

10.) Do train your soul reaper to use kido.

11.) Do train your soul reaper shikai and bankai, if possible. Some soul reapers will be unable to call on their bankai.

12.) Do give your soul reaper breaks inbetween training sessions.

**Trainer Ranks**

**Beginner**

Beginner is the very first and lowest rank a trainer can have. When first starting, a trainer will be a Beginner. They can only catch Beginner Soul Reapers (Level 1).

**Intermediate**

Intermediate is one rank above Beginner, and is earned when a trainer successfully catches and trains five Beginner Soul Reapers. They can catch Level 2's as well as Level 1's.

**Master**

Master rank is earned when an Intermediate Trainer catches and trains twenty Level 1's and twenty Level 2's. They can catch all 3 normal levels.

**Legend Masters**

Legend Master rank is earned when a Master Trainer successfully catches and trains all of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads' Captains. These trainers can catch the Legendary Level 4 soul reaper.

**Top Reaper Master**

This rank is given to the select few Soul Reaper Trainers that ca successfully catch and train the Legendary Level 4 Soul Reaper, Shigekuni Yamamoto.

**The Hollow Elite**

The Hollow Elite are the best of the best. They have successfully captured and trained all the soul reapers, and can take on the hollows, menos, arrancars, and espadas.

**Ready to begin?**

Arm yourself with some Shinigami's Collars, and set out. Remember the rules and trust in your soul reapers. Stay strong and don't die. Good Luck.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. The next chapters will be about the actual soul reapers. If you have any suggestions, I'd love to hear. I'll give you credit! Thanks again. ~ Aiko-love-Anime<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

So, yeah... I really don't have an excuse for why I haven't written the rest of this. Sorry~.

~ Aiko-love-Anime

**Chapter 2- Heading Out**

**What You Need to Know**

**The Start of a Journey**

Congratulations! You have taken the first step on your journey. A long road lies ahead of you, but don't get disheartened, this guide will make the daunting task of becoming a Hollow Elite as simple as possible. Let's start off with the very basics.

**What to Bring on Your Journey**

**Backpacking It**

You will be leaving your home for long periods of time during your quest, so it is important to pack smart. Remember, you will be carrying everything you bring, so pack light. The following are basic necessities for any Master in training:

1.)A week's worth of clothing (you may find yourself walking days between districts)

2.)Water

3.)Food

4.)Tent (for sleeping outside in between districts)

5.)Shinigami collars

6.)Cooking utensils

7.)Eating utensils (cup, spoon, fork, knife, etc.)

8.)Towel

9.)Toiletries

10.)Sleeping bag and pillow

11.)Matches

12.)Hair brush

Optional things to bring:

1.)Bathing suit (you may just end up at a beach somewhere)

2.)Clothing line (in case you do your laundry in the river)

3.)A Copy of _Idiot's Guide to Catch and Train Soul Reapers_ (we hope you have the common sense to bring this if you bought it)

4.)Umbrella, Raincoat, Rain boots

5.)Sunblock

6.)A hat

7.)Personal Objects of fancy (camera, sketch pad, etc.)

**Tips from the Pros**

**Think Smart**

Use your head when on your journey. Don't wonder off the paths, you may just interrupt two Kenpachis brawling. You do NOT want to be caught in that mess. Also, don't try anything reckless, like crossing the rushing river by tree branch.

**Don't Get Cocky**

You're just starting out, so don't lose your head when you catch your very first soul reaper. Just because you can catch a level one, doesn't mean you can run out and take out a Yamamoto. No, you will die. Deflate your ego and be patient, it'll save your life.

**Treat Your Soul Reapers Right**

A Soul Reaper can become a best friend or your worst nightmare. Train your soul reaper with a firm, but caring hand. Make sure to feed them and give them plenty of water. Care for them, but don't spoil them either. Find the balance and your soul reapers will be both strong and loyal.

**Keep Strong**

Don't give up when you don't catch a soul reaper. Just keep on persevering and one day you will be one of the best. The strongest aren't determined by number of wins, but number of times they rise when they fall.

**Setting Off!**

With your bag all packed and a pocket full of shinigami collars, you are almost ready to hit the road. Don't forget to stop at your town hall to get your Shingami Licence, you can't catch them without one. Good Luck!


End file.
